


菜鸡宿主与他的大佬系统

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, 宿主弱鸡, 系统大佬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: ⚠️别看，会全文改动一个非常靠得住的有血有肉的不卖萌的正经系统和宿主的故事一点点几乎算不上车的肉，所以标了M级，有other的分类是因为系统只是代码，硬要算的话性别是男性
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530





	1. 设定

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自看了各种快穿文后，发现大多系统都是撒娇卖萌嘤嘤怪，啥作用都没有，描写篇幅还占了一半，气死我了，于是我搞了个大佬系统和需要他罩着的菜鸡宿主。

“妈的，对面这纯粹是恶心人来了，身体先交给我控制，今天我就让他看看谁才是爸爸。”

“好的大佬，那就全靠你了。”

大概是一个非常靠得住的有血有肉的不卖萌的正经系统和宿主的故事，系统是个工作多年的大佬，已经混到了身体，平时在任务世界的时候经常以自身形象出现，那个时候宿主脑子里只剩基础代码（基本上就是没有智能纯机械音的那种，但是机械音的系统宿主也很爱，主要是与系统有关的一切他都爱XD）宿主刚跟了系统两三个世界，他们是气运收集系统，逆袭打脸洗白攻略什么都做，只要能收集气运就行，宿主虽然别的什么都不太会做，但优点是听话又能吃苦，不自知的情况下还会撒个娇，系统说的话他绝对服从，从来不抱怨太难太苦，发现系统不会做饭后就总给他做饭，偶尔被夸奖会很开心

系统有190+黑色的短发，冰蓝色的眼睛，没有瞳孔，仔细一看会发现眼睛里有不停闪烁的白色字符，眼睛一看就不是人的眼睛，宿主问过系统为什么不搞个更像人的眼睛，系统反问他做人有什么好的？

系统在修真世界里一直装做宿主的傀儡来着，宿主发现长发的系统也很好看

第一次绑定的时候系统就说了宿主本不应该和他绑定，总部那边出了问题，跟他绑定的必须是有过一定经验的人，但是这次的宿主只是个普通的人类，才上大二，系统说任务对于他来说会很难，所以总部可以给他优待，每次任务后有额外奖励。宿主同意了，并且系统说他很有经验，这次由于总部的失误，上面给他开了最大权限，只要小世界仍是稳定的，对于他的违规行为也会睁一只眼闭一只眼，所以他可以尽最大力度帮助宿主完成任务，所以宿主也不用有太大压力。


	2. 第一个世界时

“叫声爸爸我带装逼带你飞。”明明对待别的宿主都是平等的关系，可他却突然恶劣起来，想欺负一下这个乖巧听话的小家伙。

“爸爸。”宿主完全没有任何抵触心理，他是真心的想叫这声爸爸，系统先生给了他太多太多的安全感，他完全无条件的信任着对方，即使是偶尔有这种无理的要求他也会完全满足，只是他觉得两人不应该是现在这样的关系，但到底应该是什么，他也说不清。

没想到这个乖巧的小家伙真的这么单纯好骗，在吸烟的系统也差点呛到了，他现出身子，穿着一身得体的西装，倒是没打领带，扣子开了三扣直到胸前，嘴里叼着烟，冰蓝色没有瞳孔的眼睛明明不带有任何温度可宿主就是能看出几分戏谑，尚未燃尽的半根烟被抛向空中，随之又化为数据迅速消失，系统从对面的宿主胸前的口袋拿出之前为了遮阳的墨镜戴上，挡住了那双非人的眼睛，说：“来吧，爸爸带你见识一下大人的世界。”


	3. 娱乐圈世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老套路，娱乐圈和下药

“你知道的吧，这种事情调调身体数据就会恢复，总部那边不会管我们的。”

反锁在车里的宿主脑子热得快要不正常，他勉强维持着与系统的对话。“先生，我就是想要你来解决。”他着重强调了你，完全是名示了自己的想法。

“你想睡我。”是肯定句，“我带过这么多人你是第一个有这种想法的。”声音突然在耳边响起，宿主才意识到系统又用真身出现在了他的身边，已经是深夜，四周也没什么建筑物，只有月亮洒下的一点光芒照进车内，那双冰蓝色的眼睛仿佛自己就在发光。

宿主被那双无机制的眼睛盯着仿佛冷静下来了一点，身体没那么躁动了，“不仅仅是睡你，我还想发展出更近一步的关系。”他大着胆子倾身向对方探去，他说：“系统先生不愿意的话就推开我吧。”没有回应，他也碰到了那双薄薄的嘴唇，没有他想象的冰冷，但也没达到人类的温暖。他没有被拒绝。

“先生这是接受我了？”他烧得有些混乱，发音吐字开始模糊，意外的有些撒娇意味。

系统没说话，只是勾住他的脖子加深了刚才那个一触即分的蜻蜓点水般的吻，强势却不急躁，同时还解开了宿主的裤子，将那个可怜的得不到慰藉的已经吐出了清液的性器解放出来，上下撸动着，同样也是不急不躁。他思考了下，千百年的时间里没有任何一个人表示过对他的爱意，他也从未好奇过，可这个人不一样，他全身心的信任着依赖着自己，也是第一个如此渴望自己的人，也许跟他玩玩并不是坏事，也许他可以试试，试着像这孩子说的一样，发展出一段恋爱关系，他想，反正这世上他还从未怕过什么，不如就试试。

感受到了系统先生的猛烈攻势，宿主也欣喜的将手勾住对方脖子，热烈的回应着，他知道，不管怎样今晚之后他们之间的关系都会与过去不一样，但终究是向好的方向发展，想到这里，他就放纵自己完全沉浸在欲望之中，放下理智全凭本能地去追寻欢愉与快感。  
———————  
第二天他醒来时有些头疼，是昨夜被灌太多酒的后遗症，在他醒来的那一刻脑子里就传来了熟悉又陌生的机械音，为他播报着任务进度与目标人物当前地点，机械音刚停，耳边就传来低沉的嗓音，“早安，或许我觉得你可能更想听我说话。”


	4. 名字

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 系统名字的由来，宿主的名字我还在思考，不过不一定能想出来，也不一定再更新

“系统先生叫什么名字呢？我也不能总叫你系统先生吧。”

“就叫系统也不是不行，毕竟你这辈子很难遇见第二个系统了。”

“系统先生请不要回避我的问题，你到底叫什么名字呢？”

“硬要说的话我叫AR2082118，这是我的代号，也就是我的名字。”

宿主沉默了半天，系统以为他放弃了，可他突然特别高兴地说：“那我可以为系统先生起名字吗？”

“随你。”

“就叫Arthur吧！t，h，u，r分别对应20，8，21和18，正好是你的名字呀系统先生！”

系统，不，现在是Arthur了，不知道该怎么形容这一刻的感受，像是有点感动，又有些对宿主的纵容，他说：“那么好的，宿主先生，接下来就由你的亚瑟王来保护你吧。”


End file.
